Aliens
E-10 ''[The episode begins within the confines of Storage G as we see chains shaking steadily. The Agent approaches one of them and began pulling on it, which opens the garage door of Storage G. Ethan is shown standing near the garage door with Sif and Cloud standing in front of him] '' '''Ethan''': Alright, Sif, repeat what I just said. '''Sif''': Keep the city safe, clean up the place... and meet you at rendezvous. '''Ethan''': ''(shakes head) ''Nope, that wasn't it. '''Sif''': ''(exhales; mockingly)'' ...Train Cloud. '''Ethan''': Okay, we're clear on this. Me and Agent shouldn't take long and if your new satellite reading's correct, she should be at a remote location just east of Mexico. '''Agent''': ''Should'' be? '''Ethan''': She has to be. We don't have any other leads, Agent. '''Agent''': Look, you two, if there's a Lex Luthor-looking motherfucker swings by here, tell him it was Jose, not me. ''[The three turned their heads to face Agent and stared at him in confusion]'' '''Agent''': Ethan, are we leaving or not? '''Ethan''': Oh, yeah... ''[Ethan and Agent walk out of Storage G as the garage door started to close slowly]'' '''Ethan''': As I said you two, this shouldn't take long. '''Cloud''': That is almost certainly never true. ''[As the garage door closes, Ethan yells out...]'' '''Ethan''': Remember, train Cloud! ''[Once they closed, Cloud had turned around to find Sif crossing his arms]'' '''Sif''': Okay, "Cloud", cut the shit. '''Cloud''': What? '''Sif''': You can fool Ethan but you sure as shit can't fool me. '''Cloud''': Fool you with what? '''Sif''': For starters, your name. '''Cloud''': I reckon you're ''not'' gonna take 'Cloud Shadows' for an answer? '''Sif''': What do you take me for? '''Cloud''': ''(awkward pause)'' It's Alexander. '''Sif''': Okay, 'Alexander'. How did you get the superpowered poker set? '''Cloud''': It's... a bit of a long story. I will explain it to everyone, just not now. ''[Sif tapped the red circle of his bracelet as the Absolute Zero armor ran towards Sif and attached itself to him]'' '''Sif (Absolute Zero)''': Ethan wanted me to train you and that's exactly what I'm gonna do, Alexander. '''Cloud''': Do you honestly think this is gonna be a chance for you to kick my ass? '''Sif (Absolute Zero)''': That's exactly what I think. ''[Cloud pulled a chain. The floor underneath all the furniture in the room lowered, allowing the furniture to be put down below. The floor then became completely level and empty. A holographic projection started to encase the inner walls of Storage G as they suddenly started to glow white]'' '''Cloud''': ''(Walking around Sif)'' How the hell did you people manage to turn this storage center into an off-brand Danger Room? '''Sif''': I thought you would've learned by now that I have a genius level IQ! '''Cloud''': ''(Scoffs)'' That just doesn't explain anything-- ''[Sif put his arms out and shot a concentrated stream of ice at Cloud, who swiftly dodged by rolling to the right. Cloud then began to clench his fists and tighten his knuckles, which charged up the seismic blasts within his sonic gloves. After a few short seconds he put his arm out to aim at Sif, who began to fly and was ready to shoot another concentrated stream of ice]'' ''[Before Sif could even fire anything once more, Cloud shot a continuous wave of sound. Sif flew past the sound wave with some difficulty due to the speed of the wave. Cloud continues to aim and fire his own seismic blasts, following Sif around. After consistent dodging mid-air, Sif decided to fly directly to Cloud, ready to punch him. Cloud had noticed this and clenched his fists once more to charge up his seismic blasts. Just as Sif got closer, we cut away]'' ''----'' Insert your dumb scenes here, Ethan. ---- ''[We cut back to Sif and Cloud, who are still in the middle of a battle. Sif is shown hiding behind a wall of ice as tall as his armor. He's clearly ready to fire another stream of ice while Cloud is shown clenching his fists and charging up another seismic blast. Sif finally comes out of hiding after a few short moments as he put his arms out and fired his concentrated stream of ice. Cloud had done the same for his wave of sound]'' ''[The two appear to be at a stalemate as the two are firing at each other. While the sound shattered the ice, it was unable to hit Sif as it was being stopped by the constant stream of ice following that which already shattered. Finally, Sif decided to break the stalemate and fired at Cloud's feet, but he had quickly jumped into the air and threw a 2 of spades at Sif, which caused a small and minor explosion that knocked Sif to the ground]'' ''[When Cloud landed back on the ground, his feet became stuck in the ice Sif had fired earlier]'' '''Cloud''': ''(Harumphs) ''You absolute goddamn bastard! You actually managed to get a hit in! '''Sif (Absolute Zero)''': ''(chuckling)'' Fuck you. ''[Suddenly, Sif's armor starts beeping. A heads up display within his armor showcased an attack on Dellsview's city hall by 5 unnamed individuals. Sif rolled over from his back to his chest and got back up. He walked over to Cloud and stepped on the ice that kept him subdued]'' '''Sif (Absolute Zero)''': It looks like you're in luck, you're gonna see some ''real ''action today. '''Cloud''': Huh? '''Sif (Absolute Zero)''': We got 5 people around city hall, probably some common crooks. '''Cloud''': No, I meant did you insult ''yourself''? ''[Sif had let out an angry sigh and walked over to the chains and pulled on one of them, which returned the room back to normal. He had then pulled on the other chain, which opened up the garage door. Sif then walked outside]'' '''Sif (Absolute Zero)''': You coming? '''Cloud''': ''(Walking up to Sif) ''So... how am I supposed to get there? '''Sif (Absolute Zero)''': Grab on! '''Cloud''': ''(Holding onto Sif from his back) ''Okay, what now-- ''[Sif began to fly up into the air vertically as Cloud began to scream. He then starts to fly horizontally towards city hall'' Colors/Base These colors. The clothing will be like the lower purple, while the trix is the lighter color with DNA bubbles inside it and the white part of the tirx is gold. For all aliens. Each alien has different eye colors. Some clothings have gold while others have purple. The white in all canon clothing will be black like the image. Change eye colors to like how they are in the canon, but if some arent revealed, i'll put my own. Four Arms *OS Head *Same eye colors as OS *HU Body *Fingerless gloves *HU pants with gold OV/original belt *Purple slashes across the body like Spidermonkey, including trix location. Echo Echo *Make Echo Echo taller (Look at the official pic of Crashhopper and make him half the size of him) *Make Echo Echo more humanoid *Make him look more detailed and more plastic-y like in the Flash picture. *Give him the same details as in UAF *Give him white speakers in his shoulders. *Color Echo Echo black and give him white lines around his body and a line going through his eye. Make his headphones, eye and mouth color and backpack color purple. Make the cables that connect his headphones to his backpack gold. *Put the trix on his head. *Make his body shape be like Flash in the image, but smaller. *On his chest, put the thing that Echo Echo has on his leg, the USB port thing. *Color anything metal or silver gold. *Give Echo Echo more details. Diamondhead *Give him the OS base. *Give him the spike on his arm like HU. *Keep the trix in the same location as OS. *Keep the clothing like the one shown in the picture, but purple. *Give him the same thing the picture has on his head, the clothing. Fasttrack *Keep the designs the same from UA. *Make him more muscular, give him more muslces and make him bigger and less skinny. *Give him fingerless gloves. *Give him pants like Four Arms, without a belt. Just make it a gold belt like OV Humungousaur has a white belt. *Put the trix on his chest. *Make the eye spike thing bigger. *Make the eyes neon blue colored. *Make the blue on his fur be a little darker to make the eyes brighter. Heatblast *OV Base. *Purple flames instead of regular flames. AmpFibian *OV base. *Keep the eyes purple but add bubbles like the trix has. *Keep the eyes like UAF instead of OV. Ripjaws *Keep this as a base. *Keep the same clothing. *Change his fins (back of his head, around his arms, lure, in between his fingers and all that) to purple as well. *Change his belt to gold. *Give him OS eyes, including color. *Change the trix to like how it is for the rest. Cannonbolt *Keep this same design, but change the eyes to make it more like UAF. *Change the trix to make it like the others. Spidermonkey *Keep the eyes like UAF, including color. *Make him more muscular. Not too much, but don't make him skinny. *Keep the base the same as OV. *Make one slash purple while the other one should be gold. Chromastone *Copy similar clothes as seen in the image (including the gloves). *Add spikes on his knees like OV and front spikes on his torso like UAF. *Make the eyes white. *Make the centeral horn more pointy. *Make his head shape be more like UAF. Big Chill Lodestar *Keep Lodestar the exact same as OV. Make the yellow gold. *Give Lodestar purple eyes. *Do you see the spikes around his arm that the picture has? Give him those, and as for the metal spikes, make those gold. *Do you see the horns/spikes around the picture's head, like around the sides? Make those much smaller and skinnier like the OV Lodestar horns and make those gold. Keep the same head as OV. Atomix Ghostfreak